


Megan The Ultra Shiny Sylveon

by ShinyHunter140



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter140/pseuds/ShinyHunter140
Summary: My seven sisters and I get caught by a ten year old deaf girl named Keia Johnson. We travel through the Unova Region together and we win the ten Unova Gym Badges.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

It's 6:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.

I woke up in my bed and I saw my Ultra Shiny Espeon sister Elizabeth.

Five minutes later. 

It's 6:05 am. 

I exited the bedroom and I saw my six older sisters dogpiled on my parents in the living room.

Ultra Shiny Espeon mom Emily and Ultra Shiny Umbreon dad James.

Valerie the Ultra Shiny Vaporeon and Jessica the Ultra Shiny Jolteon. 

Luna the Ultra Shiny Umbreon and Giselle the Ultra Shiny Glaceon.

Lucille the Ultra Shiny Leafeon and Fiona the Ultra Shiny Flareon. 

Five minutes later. 

It's 6:10 am.

I evolved into a Sylveon and everyone cheered happily for me.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:15 am.

My seven sisters and I left the Pinwheel Forest house. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:20 am. 

My seven sisters and I found a ten year old girl fast asleep under the trees. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. We meet Keia Johnson and she captures us in her Luxury Balls.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:25 am.

Keia Johnson woke up and she saw us eight looking at her. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:30 am. 

Keia,all seven sisters and I stopped chatting with each other.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:40 am.

Keia caught us in her Luxury Balls and she decorated them with purple star stickers.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:45 am. 

My sisters and I popped out of the Luxury Balls.

Keia put the Luxury Balls in her pockets and she smiled at us.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. Keia shows us the hearing aids and we learn that she's deaf

Five minutes later.

It's 6:50 am.

Keia showed us the hearing aids and we learned that she's deaf.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

Keia revealed the sad past about her family dying in a house fire and she got licked by us. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. We find an abused Ultra Shiny Partner Pikachu and Keia catches her.

One hour later.

It's 8:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 8:15 am.

An Ultra Shiny female Partner Pikachu walked over to us and she passed out from her injuries. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:25 am.

Keia healed Pikachu and she caught it in the Luxury Ball. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. We witness a murder and the guy gets arrested.

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:35 am.

We witnessed a murder and the guy got arrested.

Keia,my sisters and I mourned for the dead guy.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. We meet Chloe and we meet Lenora.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:55 am.

Keia,my sisters and I arrived in Nacrene City.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:05 am.

Keia,all seven sisters and I met two new people in the Gym.

Chloe Smith and her adoptive Gym Leader mother Lenora. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. We defeat the Gym Leader and we get the Basic Badge.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:15 am.

We defeated the Gym Leader Lenora and we got the Basic Badge.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:20 am.

Chloe and Sebastian the Ultra Shiny male Lillipup joined our group. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. We meet Chili,Cilan and Cress.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:40 am.

Chloe,Keia,Sebastian,my seven sisters and I arrived in Striaton City.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:50 am.

We met Chili,Cilan and Cress the Gym Leaders. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. We defeat the Gym Leaders and we get the Trio Badge.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:55 am.

Keia gave Raquel the Ultra Shiny Partner Pikachu to Chloe and she got hugged by her.

Ten minutes later. 

It's 10:05 am. 

Chili,Chloe,Cilan,Cress and Keia stopped chatting with each other. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:25 am. 

We defeated the three Gym Leaders and we got the Trio Badge. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. We save Jirachi from the poacher and she grants us three wishes with her power

One hour later. 

It's 1:30 pm.

We saved Jirachi from the Pokemon poacher and she granted us three wishes with her powers.

Raquel popped out of her Luxury Ball and she asked for a really cute scarf.

My seven sisters and I wanted to be humans.

Chloe,Keia and I wanted to meet Fireman Sam.

Jirachi granted the three wishes with her powers and she fell into a deep sleep. 

Raquel got her purple scarf and she's really happy. 

My seven sisters and I became humans. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	11. Ten. We leave the Pokemon World and we enter the Fireman Sam World.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
Chloe,Keia,my seven sisters and I are in the Pontypandy Park.  
It's 7:50 pm on Sunday September the 6th 2026.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 8:40 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Chloe,Keia,all seven sisters and I are fast asleep in the three tents.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. We stop the burglar and we get rewarded by the police.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 on Monday September the 7th 2026.  
Over in our world it's 12:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
We stopped the burglar and we got rewarded by the police.  
Chloe and Keia split the $.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. We meet the firefighters and we meet the villagers.

Two hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
We met the firefighters and we met the villagers.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Chloe,Keia,all seven sisters and I are fast asleep in the three tents.  
At 4:30 pm Norman Price got stuck in a tree and Elizabeth saved him the Psychic Move.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 on Tuesday September the 8th 2026.  
Over in our world it's 12:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.  
I woke up in my bag with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.   
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.   
One hour later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
Everyone is stuffed and they can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
Chloe,Keia,all seven sisters and I are fast asleep in the three tents.  
I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. We get reunited with our parents and they get captured by Chloe.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 on Wednesday September the 9th 2026.  
Over in our world it's 12:00 am on Monday March the 9th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.   
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Hoopa and our parents appeared from the portal.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Hoopa left and he went back to the Pokémon World.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Chloe caught our parents and Keia decorated the Luxury Balls.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
Chloe,Keia,all seven sisters and I are fast asleep in the three tents.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
